Harmony and RPM get In Gear (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Harmony and RPM get In Gear. One day, Twilight and Sunset were watching the morning sunset. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, The sunset is really beautiful. Is't it, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: It sure is, Twilight. Twilight looked at the sun smiling. Twilight Sparkle: It's strange. Sunset Shimmer: How come? Twilight Sparkle: Shouldn't our friends be waiting for us at Sugarcube Corner? Sunset Shimmer: You do have a good point, Let's go see them. So, Twilight and Sunset went towards Sugarcube Corner. But when they got here, The light's were off. Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Sunset Shimmer: Where is everybody? Then, The light was turned on. The Crowd: Surprise! Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Sunset Shimmer: What is all this!? Pinkie Pie: It's a Power Ranger Party, And we wanted to celebrated after our best carrier as Power Rangers! Sunset Shimmer: That's great, Pinkie. Twilight Sparkle: Well, What're we waiting for? Let's party! Rainbow Dash: Now you're talking! Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon went to Corinth along with Tirek. Nightmare Moon: So, Corinth is still peaceful thanks to the RPM Rangers. But not for long, You know what to do, Tirek. Tirek: Yes, Nightmare Moon. Then, Tirek worked his magic and reprogrammed the Venjix Virus as Nightmare Moon created a new body for him. Venjix Virus: I have been reprogrammed once again! Tirek: Indeed you are. Nightmare Moon: We have a deal for you, Venjix. Venjix Virus: What do you desire? Nightmare Moon: Our alliance to destroy the Power Rangers we seek to destroy and the other Rangers you seek vengeance on. Venjix Virus: Very well, Nightmare Moon. With Tirek's help, I will have revenge, And Corinth will be mine once again! At Corinth, Scott Truman reported to his father, Colonel Truman. Scott Truman: Dad, We have a code red emergency. Someone has reprogrammed the Venjix Virus. Colonel Mason Truman: What? Then Venjix s back... who could have done it, Scott? Scott Truman: I don't know yet, But I think Jason and Aisha from earth might know some other Power Rangers who might help out with the investigation. Colonel Mason Truman: Find Dr. K and gather the rest of your team. Scott Truman: Yes, Sir. So, Scott sets off the find Dr. K and the rest of the RPM Rangers. Back on earth, Rainbow Dash was doing some Soccer Practice for the big soccer game in a few days. Rainbow Dash: Hiya! She kicks the ball into the goal. Suddenly, A portal appeared from up in the sky as she looked. Rainbow Dash: Huh, What's going on? A ship appeared and landed in the woods as she investigated, And out of the ship were RPM Rangers from Corinth. Rainbow Dash: Hey uh, Sunset, You might want to look at this. Sunset Shimmer: What's going on, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: There's a ship over there. Dr. K: Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer, Harmony Force Loyalty and Wisdom Rangers? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, You guessed right. Sunset Shimmer: Who are you? Dr. K: My name is Doctor K, And this is Tenaya. Tenaya: Hello. Dr. K: And these are the RPM Power Rangers, Scott Truman, Red Ranger, Flynn McAllistair, Blue Ranger, Summer Landsdown, Yellow Ranger, My boyfriend, Ziggy Grover, Green Ranger, Tenaya's brother, Dillion, Black Ranger, And my two closest friends, Gem and Gemma, Gold and Silver Ranger. Scott Truman: Hey there. Flynn McAllistair: Hello. Summer Landsdown: Hi. Rainbow Dash: No way! The RPM Rangers!? Ziggy Grover: Yup, That's us. Dillion: We're send here to recruit you two and the rest of your friends. Gem: And our friends from earth. Gemma: Jason and Aisha. Just then, Jason Lee Scott and Aisha Campbell showed. Jason Lee Scott: Perfect timing, Dr. K. Aisha Campbell: Great to see you guys again. Sunset Shimmer: I don't believe it, Jason Lee Scott and Aisha Campbell! I've heard a lot about you two when you first came to Corinth. Rainbow Dash: Me too, It's awesome! Jason Lee Scott: Thanks. Dr. K: Hate to interrupt, But there's trouble at Corinth. Take us to your mentor, Ransik. It's important. At the Secret Lab, Ransik and Dr. K had a discussion with the Rangers. Ransik: Are you sure about the Venjix Virus, Dr. K? Dr.K: Yes, Ransik. The entire world is at stake. All of Corinth will suffer from the Venjix Virus. Ransik: Don't worry, Dr. K. We'll help anyway we can. (to her rangers) You girls must go with Jason, Aisha and the RPM Rangers to Corinth and put a stop to the Venjix Virus. Sunset Shimmer: So, Twilight. What's your plan to save Corinth? Jason Lee Scott: Whatever it is, We're with you all the way. Twilight Sparkle: We stop the Venjix Virus from taking over Corinth. Ransik: Diabolico, Open the portal to Corinth. Diabolico: Right, Opening the portal... now! Soon, The portal to Corinth has opened. Ransik: The entire world in counting on you. Good luck, Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Ransik. We won't let you down. So, Twilight, Scott, ther friends, Dr. K and Tenaya stepped through the portal to Corinth. When they arrived, The spoke to Colonel Truman about Twilight's plan. Colonel Mason Truman: Perfect timing, Scott. Scott Truman: Dad, These are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer from earth. Jason Lee Scott: They're here to help us to stop Venjix Virus. Colonel Mason Truman: Excellent, Everyone. Scott, Can I count on you, Jason and Twilight lead your team and put a stop to the Venjix Virus? You realize it's going to be a huge risk for you to take. Scott Truman: Then, It's the risk we'll take, Dad. Twilight Sparkle: He's right, Colonel Truman. I have a plan to put a stop to the Venjix Virus. Colonel Mason Truman: Very well. Do what you must. And be careful out there. Sunset Shimmer: We'll do our best. Colonel Mason Truman: Good luck to you all. Scott Truman: Thanks, Dad. So, The Rangers prepare themselves for battle as Dr. K prepare the upgrades for the RPM Ultrazord and the new kill code for the Venjix Virus. Twilight Sparkle: How're things coming, Dr. K? Dr. K: Almost finish, just a few more adjustments and we should be back in business. Ziggy Grover: (brings Dr. K her coffee) Here you are, K. Dr. K: Thank you, Ziggy. Scott Truman: It's not gonna be easy, Twilight. Let's just hope your plan works. Twilight Sparkle: I hope so too, Scott. Dr. K: Done, Everything's ready to go. Scott Truman: Excellent, Ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Scott. Flynn McAllistair: Hope a country lass like you is ready for this, Applejack Applejack: No problem, Flynn. Summer Landsdown: Let's do it, Rarity. Rarity: I'm ready for anything, Summer. Ziggy Grover: It's showtime, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey-lokey, Ziggy. Dillon: It's time, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Okay, Dillon. Jason Lee Scott: Time to take it up a notch, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah. Ready when you are, Jason. Gem: Ready, Gemma? Gemma: Ready, Gem. Aisha Campbell: Ready when you are, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: I'll do my best, Aisha. Meanwhile, Venjix and Tirek are preparing to take over Corinth. Tirek: Now then, Let's sent our troops to gather the people here. Venjix Virus: It shall be done, Tirek. Tirek: (as Venjix summons the Grinders) Grinders, Bring us some prisoners! The Grinders got ready to head for Corinth. Just then, The Grinders got shot by laser beams. Venjix Virus: What!? Tirek: That's Impossible! Rainbow Dash: That's where you're right! Venjix Virus: We meet again, Rangers. Scott Truman: That's right. And this time, We're going to make sure you won't cause anymore problems! Tirek: Bring it, Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Everyone. It's Morphin' Time! The rangers got they're morphers activated. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! The Harmony Force Rangers Morphing sequence begins. RPM Rangers: RPM, Get in Gear! The RPM Ranger Morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! All together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Colbat Ranger! All together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM Symbol appears followed by the colors of smoke. Tirek: (as Venjix summons the Grinders) Attack! The Harmony Force and RPM Rangers fought off the Grinders. Scott Truman: Go for it, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: (kicks one Grinder) Way ahead of you, Scott! Magic Sword! Scott Truman: Road Saber! Both: Maic Slash! They strike at the Grinders with all their might. Flynn McAllistair: (hits one of the Grinders) You're up, Applejack! Applejack: (kicks another Grinder) Much obliged, Flynn! Honesty Axe! Flynn McAllistair: Turbo Cannon! Applejack: Fire! Flynn fires at the Griner as Applejack strikes. Flynn McAllistair: Great goin', Lassie! Summer Landsdown: (punches the Grinders as Rarity kicks) Now, Rarity! Rarity: With pleasure, Summer! Generosity Staff! Summer Landsdown: Zip Charger! Rarity: Fire! They fired at the Grinders coming in their way. Ziggy Grover: (trips one Grinder) Your turn, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Wee! Laughter Lances! Ziggy Grover: Turbo Axe! Both Turbo Laughing Strike! (took down a lot of Grinders) Dillon: (punches a couple Grinders) Fluttershy, Let's go! Fluttershy: Right, Kindness Daggers! Dillon: Road Blaster! Dillon fires at the Grinders as Fluttershy draws her Kindness Daggers. Jason Lee Scott: (punches and kicks a few Grinders) That's your cue, Rookie! Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! Loyalty Crossbow! Jason Lee Scott: Nitro Blaster! Rainbow Dash: Fire! They fire at the Ginders coming in their way. Sunset Shimmer: Aisha! Gem! Gemma! Are yout three ready!? Aisha Campbell: Yeah. Gem: Look's like it's kaboom time. Gemma: Oh yeah, Let's do it! Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Gem and Gemma: Cloud Hatches, combine! Aisha Campbell: Gor for it, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Asorbing Power, Final Strike! (took down a lot of Grinders) Meanwhile, Tenaya and Dr. K secretly walk into the control room. Dr. K: I've only got one shot at this, Tenaya. You distract those Ginders, I'll do the rest. Tenaya: No problem, Dr. K. Just leave it to me. Just then, Some Grinders are coming her way. Tenaya: Hiya! (fights off the Grinders) Hurry, Dr. K! Dr. K: (Not a moment to soon, .) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225